When Ninjas and Wizards Finally Meet
by corruptedpandas
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION: Dumbledore tries to build a time machine but turned it into a vortex instead. Naruto and his friends suddenly find themselves inside Potter and his friend's bodies & vice versa. Who's in whose's bodies and how do they switch back?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Darn. Except for this big bag of candy... hehehehee

I did this when I was bored... the scene tend to go fast... so sorry to the ones who like everything to be really descriptive... be nice when you review... please?

**Chapter One**

**Wizardry World**

"Yes! Yes! It's finished!" Dumbledore basked in his glory. In front of him was two long cylinder tube that an average man can walk in without any trouble. "This time machine shall make me famous! But all I need is a testing object…."

He looks around the room and came upon a pencil. "Perfect!"

Dumbledore placed the pencil inside one of the machines and pull on a lever on the control panel. The machine begun to whir and bright lights came out of it. Then the machine made a horrible coughing sound and smoke begun to spill out.

"Oh drat." Dumbledore waved his hand in front of his face to clear the smoke and coughed. "A bit of a malfunction, but nothing I can't fix!"

Dumbledore bent over to examine the time machine and suddenly two figures barged into his study area fighting followed by a couple spectators.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" cheered on the spectators, which included Ron, Professor McGonagall, Hermione, Nerville, and Sirius. The two that were fighting was none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy brandishing their wands at each other. The only odd thing was that Draco was holding a bottle of butterbeer.

"It was an accident!" cried Draco.

"No it wasn't! I saw you cast that spell!" Harry shouted back.

"You were just accident prone. How dare you blame it on me."

"Why you little son of a b-" Harry raised his wand above his head getting ready to cast a curse on Draco when suddenly his wand flew from his hand.

Every pair of eye flew on Dumbledore just then who was holding Harry's wand. "What is going on here? And why didn't you stop this fight Professor McGonagall? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of a huge experiment that might change the world?"

Professor McGonagall turned a bit red. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't realize…."

Dumbledore turned his back to McGonagall and looked at the two boys. "Now, who wants to explain what happened?"

Draco pointed his finger at Harry just as Harry did at Draco, and they both said simultaneously, "HE DID IT!"

"Did what?"

"Stupid Draco here poured butterbeer all over my nice shirt!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

The two boys then begun to wrestle over the bottle of butterbeer. They were crashing onto things, rolling on the floor, causing butterbeer to spill everywhere.

"Hey hey… watch it!" Dumbledore sprang around the room trying to catch everything that the two boys were knocking over. Draco and Harry's fight somehow ended up inside the time machine where Harry got up in trihpum holding the butterbeer over his head saying, "I won!"

Dumbledore started after the two boys. "Careful now. I just started on that project! Don't touch anything!"

"Damn it! You!" Ignoring Dumbledore's warning, Draco pulled on one of the machine's lever to help pull himself upwad, whipped out his wand and utter a spell causing the bottle to exploded and the butterbeer to drip all over Harry's body. "Hahahahaa!!" Draco laughed at Harry's state.

Just as Harry was about to lunge at Draco again, a bright light coming from the time machine begun to fill the room….

"Shit." was all that went through everybody's mind as the shiny light fill up the entire room. And in an instant, everyone was gone.

**Village Hidden in the Leaf**

Team Seven, along with Rock Lee, Gai, Jiraya, Gaara and Tsunade were all bored one day, so they decided to take a walk.

The young blond head boy with blue eyes bounce next to a certain pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan!! Let's walk together!"

"Get away from me Naruto! I'll rather be with Sasuke." Sakura went off to LalaLand staring at their other teammate, the one with the raven hair.

Naruto looked down in defeat when Rock Lee slapped Naruto on the back and said, "Don't look so sad Naruto! I, the BEAUTIFUL GREEN BEAST OF KONOHA SHALL HELP YOU AND I WIN SAKURA-CHAN'S HEART! If I cannot, I shall do 500 pushups!"

Gai sensei who suddenly appeared behind Rock Lee yelled out, "I, too, support you mission! If you are to fail then I shall assist you in your 100 laps around Konoha, Naruto!"

"Yeah! Cool! Thanks Gai Sensei. Wait.. Hold on… what was the last thing you said…?"

A short distance over, Kabuto laid hiding analyzing Sasuke's every move. "Perfect… I'll kill you Sasuke, so Orochimaru will like me more than you…." Kabuto got ready to attack the group of ninjas. (A/N: I have know clue tho… he's gonna get creamed… Oo)

Kabuto sprang up to attack Sasuke. Just as Gaara was walking by and saw Kabuto with his evil smirk on his face, running towards Sasuke. Gaara, supporting the alliance between the Village of the Sand and Leaf, made his sand flow towards Kabuto. Gaara was suppose to throw Kabuto onto the ground, but he accidentally pushed Kabuto towards the group of ninja.

Kakashi being the first to notice the huge wave of sand coming towards them with Kabuto on top of it yelled, "Everyone! Take cover!" But it was too late. The sand had swept everybody into the huge puddle made from last night's rain. It puddle was suppose to do minimum damage, but one by one as the ninjas land on it, a light from the puddle was becoming intensely brighter. Gaara covered his eyes with his hand, and squinted into the bright light to see if any harm had happen to his fellow ninjas.

Gaara could hear the exclamations made by them as one by one, they disappear to who knows where. After everything had settled down, Gaara walk next to the puddle and looked down at it.

"What the hell just happened?" he said.

The puddle begun to turn bright again, and Gaara could see his friend's faces beginning to materialize again, but something was not right because as Gaara looked more closely, he saw a second Gaara staring back at him. Just as they locked eyes, Gaara felt a tingly feeling go through him. He put his hands in front of his face and saw that they had turned clear and bright, just like how his friends did before they disappeared because you know since they're was two Gaara, one of them had to go away.

"Shit." Gaara thought. "This is not good."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto and Potter does not belong to me. Drat.

Second Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

****

**Chapter 2**

**Wizardary World**

The big flash stopped and Naruto, Sauke, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraya, Kabuto, Gai, Tsunade, and Rock Lee stumbled out of the cool vortex thing.

"W-where are we?" Sakura asked, noticing that they were not in Konoha, but in a huge room filled with books, talking pictures that could move, and other sorts of magical things.

"What the devil happened to you Dumbledore?" one of the paintings on the wall addressed Kakashi.

"WAH! What the shit!? It….it spoke!" the blonde haired Naruto shouted pointing at the painting accusingly.

The paintings seemed to be in a serious discussion because they seemed to leave them alone after that, talking something about "….wrong…" "….doesn't feel like themselves…"

Tsunade spook hesitantly after a while, "It seems that the puddle we fell into earlier was a ninjutsu set by one of our enemies to bring us to this um… place."

The other ninjas nodded in agreement. Kabuto was trying to find a door that would lead him out of there when a painting suddenly screeched and started yelling, "Traitor! There's a traitor in the Headmaster's room!" All heads turned to see where the commotion was coming from and all eyes dropped on Kabuto. Then they all remembered that it was partly Kabuto's fault that got them stuck in this place in the first place. If it were not for him, then they wouldn't be stuck in this weird place.

Kabuto was crouching on the floor at that time, feeling very small, looking up at the murder-filled eyes of the ninjas in the room. 'Crap. I've been noticed.' Kabuto stood up slowly, scanning for any weapons he could use to fight off the ninjas that seem to want to jump on him any seconds now, when suddenly the wall behind him opened up and whacked him on the back of his head. The force of the impact sent him to the floor headfirst, and a young red haired girl wearing black robes rushed in from the hidden doorway, stepping all over Kabuto.

"So that's where the door was…. And excuse me! Get off please!"

Ginny, the red haired girl, looked down him for the first time, "Oh! I'm sorry!" She got off him and addressed Kakashi. "Professor Dumbledore, sir! You must hurry to the second floor of the Divination Tower! He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named has been seen entering the school from there and has already Petrified two students!"

Kakashi stared dumbly at the new arrival.

Ginny stood there flushed, waiting for an answer or command or _something_, but Kakashi stilled looked dumbfounded. "Professor?! Sir?!"

Sakura pulled on Kakashi's sleeve to get his attention. "Kakashi-sensai. I think she's talking to you."

Kakashi snapped out of his daze. "Why are you calling me that? And who are you?"

"Gehhh? It's Ginny Weasley, sir."

"And who is this Professor Dumbledore, you speak of?"

"This is no time to be joking around, Professor! Say something to him, Professor McGonagall!" Ginny said frantically to Tsunade.

Tsunade pointed a finger at herself, "What? Who me?"

Suddenly an explosion came from behind the door. Ginny rushed away from the door just in time as Lord Voldemort and a bunch of Death Eaters barged into the rooming waving their wands around. "Whahahahaaaa!!! Your protection spells around the school are becoming weaker, Albus!" cackled Voldemort.

"Orochimaru?!?!?!" the ninjas said simultaneously. (A/N: Apparently, Orochimaru and Voldemort look sort of the same. Oo)

"Naruto snickered and pointed at Lord Voldemort's head. "Whoa! Did you like shave off all the hair on your head?"

"Hn." agreed Sasuke.

Rock Lee's eyes narrowed his eyes, "He has no nose."

"What's up with these weird clothing that we're all wearing?" Sakura pointed out. Apparently, the ninjas did not know that they had switched bodies yet. Sakura had just noticed that they were all wearing black robes and all the other stuff that wizards wear.

Kabuto finally got his composure back and was standing next to, or so he thought, Orochimaru which was really Lord Voldemort. "How dare you say those things to Lord Orochimaru-sama!"

Voldemort looked questionally at Kabuto and thought 'Why did he call me this O-ro-chi-ma-ru-sa-ma thing?' but he excused it after a moment's thought. 'Maybe the butter beer's getting to him.'

"Stop talking nonsense, my loyal rat!" said Lord Voldemort to Kabuto. "Now go! Finish off Harry Potter! Without talking his glaring eyes off Naruto, Lord Voldemort tossed his wand to Kabuto. Kabuto caught it clumsily because he didn't know why Orochimaru would give him a stick to fend off the ninjas with.

"Rat?! Did you just call me a rat?" Kabuto said angrily. "And what do you expect me to do with a stick?" As he snaps the wand in half.

Lord Voldemort looked furiously at Kabuto. "You idiot! Why did you do that?"

"You gave me a stick to fight with!"

"Have you gone insane, Peter?! That is a wand! Not a stick!"

"My name's not Peter! And what the hell is a wand?!" screamed a pissed off Kabuto. The two begun to bicker some more. The other Death Eaters exchanged worried looks because Peter was not known to disobey Lord Voldemort before. The same thoughts went through each of their minds, 'Hangover maybe? I knew we shouldn't have attacked right after having a party the night before.'

Lucius Malfoy, tired of looking at the two yelling at each other, took out his wand and aimed at Naruto. "I'll kill Potter for you, sir!"

Kabuto stopped fighting for a second and looked at the hooded speaker pointing a 'wand' at Naruto. "Wait, wait, wait." Kabuto looked back at Orochimaru, who was actually Voldemort. "Why are you going to kill Naruto? I thought you wanted Sasuke." With that, Kabuto went over and grabbed Sasuke by his arm.

"Let me go!" Sasuke struggled under Kabuto's grip.

Lucius looked outraged at Kabuto. "Why would we want to kill my son?!"

"What?!" the ninjas exchanged looks.

Ginny was taking everything in, but it was too overwhelming for her. Why were her wizard friends acting so weird? What is up with all these new names that they were using? What's going on?!?! "I am so confused."

While everybody else was trying to figure out what was going on, Tsunade took out some shurikens and threw them at Voldemort's face. "There. I just defeated Orochimaru for you guys."

"ARGH!!! My face! I'm melting!"

"Lord Voldemort!" all the Death Eaters rushed in to help him. Which was not a good idea because they end up knocking their heads with each other.

"Take me away! We must defeat Potter another time! You got off lucky this time, Albus! But I'll be back!" screamed Lord Voldemort in agony as he holds onto his bleeding face. "And bring that idiot, Peter Pettigrew! I have a punishment in store for him!"

"I'm not Peter! It's Kabuto!!" he yelled as Death Eaters grabbed a hold of him.

Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters apparated out of there.

"I have a feeling we're not in Konoha anymore." Naruto said after all has calmed.

Sakura looked at him stupidly, "Uh… I think we already figured that out, baka."

"Dope," said Sasuke.

"W-what w-was that w-weird shiny star, you t-threw at He-Who-M-must-Not-Be-Named, P-professor McGonagall?" Ginny stammered.

"Excuse me?" said Tsunade.

"And what is an escaped prisoner from Azkaban doing here at Hogwarts?" Ginny looked fearfully at Jiraya.

"Mmm? I think you have it all wrong. I am nothing but a novelist. And you might just be the perfect character for my next book. But too bad you're not older. Or taller. Or curvier." Jiraya sighed as stared intently at Ginny.

"Ek!" Ginny ran to hide behind Sakura.

"Hey, back off, you perverted hermit." Sakura punched Jiraya on the head _hard_

Ginny look amazed at Sakura's strength. "Hermione! When did you get so strong?"

Rock Lee approached Ginny cautiously, "I think I heard you wrong. Did you say we are in a place called Hog-worts?"

"Duh, Ron. I think you had a bit too much butterbeer last night."

* * *

Whahahahahaa!!! I hoped you enjoyed that! Sorry if it was a bit confusing. I'll try to clear it up. So what did you think so far? I want to hear your thoughts! So please review! Next chapter, you'll get to find out what happens to Harry Potter and his friends! Yay! 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the people who has reviewed so far! I enjoy getting comments, so please review! Here's the third chapter! Enjoy!

-Charlie

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Konoha**

There was some cries of profanity and yelling and big bang and then Harry, Malfoy, Hermione, Snape, Nerville, and Sirius appeared in the middle of a huge puddle.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Potter. For making us land in a puddle," said Snape.

"But it's not my fault!" Harry yelled back. The wizards stood up to dry themselves off. Then they notice that they weren't in Dumbledore's room anymore. Instead they were in the middle of a road with tall buildings that had people jumping from rooftop to rooftop. And the people were all dressed strangely. Many of the residents of this weird village were wearing headbands with a symbol on it. Others carried weapons and scrolls, and they were all too busy to notice the wet wizards standing in the middle of a puddle.

"Um… where are we?" Malfoy asked.

"Hey, wait…." Nerville looked down at what he was wearing. "These aren't my robes. What are these clothes? It's weirder than what Muggles wear."

Sirius was jumping up and down, standing on his toes, asking, "Is it me, or did you all just got taller?"

Suddenly there was a puff of smoke and two ANBU ninjas appeared. The two ninjas were wearing masks, of was a cat mask and the other a pig. The one with the Pig mask spoke first, "Hokage-sama! What are you doing here? You're suppose to be in your office! You slacker!" The masked ninja starts to dragged Nerville away.

Poor Nerville didn't know what was happening or what to do, so he stammered, "H-hey? W-what? S-stop it! Haaaaarry! Help!"

Snape step in front of the ninja with the Pig mask dragging poor Nerville away, and point his wand at the ninja (A/N: Yes, they get to keep their wands), attempting to stop him from going any further. "And where do you think you're going with my student?"

The ninja with the pig mask tilted his head to one side as if questioning Snape's motive. He then signal his partner with the cat mask. (A/N: Screw it. This is taking awhile so, I'm just gonna name them Cat and Piggy.) Cat sneaked up behind Snape and grabbed a hold of Snape's hand, twisted it to make him drop his wand. She then kicked the back of Snape's legs to make him drop down on his knees.

"Unhand me! Don't make me curse you!" Snape struggled. In the back, Harry and his friends snickered at Snape's state. "Potter! How dare you laugh!"

Cat continued and picked up Snape's wand.

Snape look worriedly at Cat. "Hey! That's mine! Give that back! If you do not give it back, I'll--" Cat snapped the wand in half with her hand.

Snape gaped at her and stumbled to find words to express his dismay. He wasn't very successful. "M-my wand… my poor…. wand…."

Piggy and Cat exchanged looks and shrugged. "Maybe he had a little too much sake."

Piggy cleared his throat and points a kunai at Snape's throat, " Kabuto. Surrender now and come peacefully with us or be killed."

Snape stopped crying over his wand and glared at the two masked ninjas. "Why should I? What did I do?"

Cat reached out and cupped Snape's face and pulled it until he was looking at her…. well her mask. "Don't act stupid around us, Kabuto. You do not want to piss me off. Cause if you do, I'll make sure you're scarred for life." She turned to look at Piggy. "Can't we just kill him now for what he and Orochimaru did to the Third?"

Snape looked like he was about to piss his pants at the last sentence Cat said. Harry and his friends longer tried to hide their laughter.

"No. Our instructions were to bring him back for questioning."

Finally Harry spoke up, "Um…. Excuse me, but where are we?"

Another wisp of smoke began forming. The wizards could see an outline of a young boy around their age, their height, but with his hair tied up, so it looks all spiky, "How troublesome, Naruto. What did you think you are doing? This is no time to be playing in puddles." The new arrival, Shikamaru, said as he looked at the wet wizards. "But thanks for luring Kabuto out here. Saved us a lot trouble."

Harry looked around to try and figure out who this 'Naruto' fellow was, but all he saw was his wizard buddies, two masked adults and the boy who was speaking.

"Who is this Naru—" Harry started to ask, but was interrupting by a tugging at his orange jacket. He traced the hand that was pulling on him to Hermione.

"Harry…." Hermione whispered.

"What" he asked.

"Look…" Hermione pointed to the huge puddle of water they were still standing in. "Look at our reflections….." Harry peered into the water, expecting to see his regular piercing green eyes, black hair, and the old familiar lightning scar on his forehead. Instead he saw a young boy with blue sparkling eyes, orange hair, and lines on his face that looked sort of like whiskers. "I. Am. A. Blond. Holy. Crap."

Sirius looked at his own reflection to see a young emo kid staring back at him. The emo face had short red hair, a tattoo on the side of his head, and it look like he hadn't slept in days. "Hey. Cool. I'm a boy again. With red hair! Awesome."

"Let me have a look," said Draco as he pushes his way towards the puddle. He gazes down to see a pale, raven haired boy with oynx eyes staring back at him. "I have…… dark raven hair…..? I hate black hair." Draco pouts as he starts to fiddle with his new hair.

Shikamaru and the two ANBU ninjas exchanges more worried looks as they watch their fellow ninja friends and their actions.

"It seems that the vortex thing that Dumbledore had in his room was actually a dimension travel machine!" exclaimed Hermione, who had Sakura's appearance.

"Brilliant!" Harry said cheerfully.

"Not brilliant, Harry. We don't know how to get back! Heck! We don't even know where we are!"

"I don't care if we don't go back or not," said Sirius. "I'm a boy again! A rather mean looking boy that carries this, ohff, very heavy gourd thing, but at least I'm not being hunted by dementors! God, what is in this thing?!"

**Meanwhile…… in Hogwarts….**

Jiraya was screaming his head off while being chased by hundreds of dementors on the school ground, " AHHH!!! GHOST THINGS!!! THIS MUST BE FOR ALL THE BAD THINGS I'VE DONE IN MY LIFE!!! I'M SORRY!!! IT WAS ALL TSUNADE AND NARUTO'S FAULT!!! PLEASE!!!"

Tsunade and Naruto glares at Jiraya, "Hey….."

**Back to Konoha**

Shikamaru ignored the weird events that were happening in front of his eyes and continued talking, "Anyways, your mission is now over, you guys can come back in now to file your report. And where are Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraya? I thought they were with you."

Nerville whispered to Harry, "Who are those people he talking was about?" Harry shrugged and followed the unknown ninja, Shikamaru, the two ANBU ninjas, and Snape who was currently tied up and swearing at the masked ninjas.

In the bushes, not too far away from the scene, Itachi and Kisame were crouching, hidden from view. Watching the whole thing happen from the beginning till now.

"A vortex to another world! How cool is that?!" Kisame said excitedly, bouncing up and down, unable to keep still.

"Quiet, shark dude, who follows me around all the time. Something does not seem right about my dear brother and my dear brother's friends." Itachi said staring after Sasuke who was still fiddling with his hair.

Kisame curled in a ball, with his arms wrapped around his knees, whining, "He doesn't even remember my name…."

Itachi activated his sharingan, "Ah. As I expected. Some evil force has taken over my dear brother and my dear brother's friends' bodies. I must jump into the puddle and sail to unknown places to save my dear brother and my dear brother's friends. Shark dude! Let's go! We shall be heroes! And my dear brother shall finally accept me again!"

Neji who was spying on Itachi and Kisame, two bushes away, said "Save…. Brother and friends… heroes…? Are they high again?" Neji look down on the ground and notice that there was a bag of weed next to them. "Yup. They're high."

Itashi and Kisame suddenly ran up from their hiding place when the coast was cleared and jump into the puddle. A bright light surrounded them and they disappeared instantly. Neji who saw everything happened exclaimed, "That really was a vortex! Should I report this to the Fifth or should I just follo them?" There was a pause for a moment's thoughts. "Meh. I'll just follow them. What's the worst that can happen?" With that said, Neji followed the two Akatsuki members and jumped into the puddle and vanished to who knows where.

* * *

Hey! Charlie here! This is gonna start to be random. I have a feeling. But I'll try and make it stick to the plot as best as I can! I'll give you guys a hint about Itachi, Kisame, and Neji. They are all gonna be switched with somebody totally opposite of them in the Wizardary World! But who?? I wanna hear your thoughts! And whatever happened to the other wizards like Dumbledore? Find out in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

I wanna thank my reviewers sooo much! you guys make me so happy (runs around in a cirlce) this chapter is dedicated to you! ENJOY!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Konoha**** Village**

The wizards ended up following the ninjas back into the Village Hidden in the Leaf.

Sirius, Harry, and Hermione were in a deep discussion. "Hey, don't you think it's weird how we can see our real forms, while everybody else sees us as someone else?" Harry asked.

"Maybe, when we went through the whole vortex thing, something happened to us," answered Siruis.

"Um… Harry…,"Hermione asked nervously, her eyes darting to a tied up Snape every once in a while. "What do you think they're going to do to Professor Snape?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care actually." Harry glanced at Draco out of the corner of his eyes and saw him looking at the vending stands. 'What is he _doing_?'

"And what happened to Ron? And Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall? Weren't they with us when that big flash happened?"

"Hey…. Where are they….?"

**Outer Space**

Ron was watching comets fly by while wondering where his friends and Snape could be. He wondered if his friends and Snape were okay. Well, not so much of Snape. But most of all he wondered how in the world could he breathe without oxygen. Ron floated around some more, pondering and thinking when suddenly a small bony hand reached out and grabbed Ron's shoulder.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! BLOODY HELL!" Ron and the mysterious stranger said in unison.

"It's just me, Weasley!" said the figure. "You gave me quite a fright there!" Ron looked closer and could see the familiar stretched face, the pressed lips, and red-brown hair in a bun.

"Professor McGonagall! What are you doing here? Where are we?" exclaimed Ron when he saw who the figure was.

"It seems that the cool vortex thingy in Albus's room was actually a machine that sends us to different dimensions," answered McGonagall.

"OMG! No way! So you're saying that we've been sent into outerspace?!" cried Ron.

Professor McGonagall rolled her eyes and gave him a "No duh" look.

**Pokemon**** World**

Professor Dumbledore looked like he had all the lemon drops, chocolate frogs, everlasting jawbreakers, and Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans in the world. He skipped around in his animated form, jumping up now and then, squealing like a little school girl. All around him, pokemons stopped and stared.

"I can't believe it! I did it! I did it! I made a Time Dimension Traveling thing!" he shouted in joy. Until his inner self interrupted his happy thoughts, 'Well, technically, Potter did it, since he was the one who sort of spilled butterbeer all over the machine to make it rewrite its program.'

Silence.

"Shut up," Dumbledore said to his inner self after thinking it over. "Let's just say I did it. Potter already has enough fame. I want to be famous for once."

Dumbledore continued to argue with his inner self as he explore the new, vast world of pokemons. A few steps away from him, sat Ash and his friends Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu. They were having lunch in the middle of the woods, when they saw Dumbledore.

"Dude, that old guy's weird…." Max whispered to his sister, May, as they continue to stare at Dumbledore fighting with himself….. something about rolling around in money.

"Shhh, you shouldn't talk about the crazy old man like that. It's rude." She whispered back.

The trainers jumped when they heard a scream coming from the old man.

"EKKKKKK!!" Dumbledore shrieked and pointed to a huge, yellow, horned caterpillar attempting to crawl towards Dumbledore. "It's a huge banana shaped worm!"

"Yup, Definitely a freak," said Max.

"Stay away from my silky, baby blue slippers!" Dumbledore yelled louder as he kicked the caterpillar back into the woods. "Ah… much better." Suddenly, a loud buzzing noise came from the woods as a swarm of giant bees flew out and head towards Dumbledore.

"AHHH!!!!" screamed Dumbledore as he tries to outrun the swarm of beedrills.

The trainers sat eating their sandwiches as they continue to watch the beedrills chase Dumbledore.

"Maybe we should help him," Brock said.

"Yeah…" Ash took another bite of his sandwich. "After lunch."

"Yeah!" all four friends agreed.

**Sesame Street**

Gaara groans and rubs his head. "What the hell just happened--" Gaara thoughts were interrupted when he saw what he was sitting in. 'The hell is this?' Gaara was sitting in a weird looking bed made of sticks. It was bowl shaped and the branches used to make it poking at Gaara's sides. 'Is this a nest?'

Gaara climbed out of the nest and started to explore the land. As he walked around he could feel this creepy feeling crawling around his back. He begun to get goosebumps on his arms, and his eyes twitched. 'Something does not feel right about this place….. why do I feel this way? Am I scared? No. I do not get scared. What _is_ this place? How can this place make me feel so unease…'

Gaara caught something move from the corner of his eyes. His throat dried up and he stood frozen in place. 'What _was_ that? Maybe it was just my imagination.' Gaara tried to convince himself, but he knew it was real. It was red and it was fast. 'Maybe I can kill it," he thought.

He saw the red figure again as it dart behind a barrel. Gaara grinned to himself, 'I have you now.' Gaara ran to where the red figure was hiding, hoping to catch it before it gets away. He heard it make a sound. It sounded like giggling. Gaara stopped in his tracks. 'Why is it giggling? Maybe it knows I am coming. Maybe this is all a trap.' Gaara's ninja skills kicked in, and he drew a kunai, while sand from his gourd begins to surround the hiding place of the enemy.

Gaara went up to the barrel, hoping to end this fight in a single slash of his weapon, he kicked the barrel over and went in for the kill. His weapon never hit his prey. Gaara's whole body begun shaking, his hands were only two inches away from the enemy's throat. Gaara inhaled sharply as two big, round eyes stared back at him in wonder.

"Hi, I'm Elmo."

Gaara dropped his kunai and staggered backwards, but fell instead. Gaara's eyes filled with fright. "No…. it can't be true…."

The red puppet approached Gaara cautiously. "What's wrong?"

Gaara quickly crawled further away from Elmo on his back. "No! You stay away from me!"

"Aww…. But I thought we were playing hide and seek."

"I will never play with you!"

Gaara's senses begun to fail as Elmo continues to stare at him. 'Oh my god, it true….. all those stories Kankuro use to tell me…. It's all true…"

_Flashback_

_Six year old __Gaara__ sat down with his older sister and __brother ,__Temari__ and __Kankuro_

_"So what kind of story do you have for us today, __oniisan__?" asked the tiny girl with blond hair._

_Kankuro's__ brow furrowed as he thought about it. "Well, there is this one about puppets, but I don't know if you guys want to hear it. It might be too scary for __Gaara__."_

_The small red haired boy bounced up and down in his seat, "NO! I want to hear it! I'm old enough!"_

_Kankuro__ chuckled. "Okay…. __If you say so."__Kankuro__ cleared his throat and began: "There is this place where only puppets roam. But unlike the puppets here, these do not need masters. They can do whatever they want, whenever they want .Most puppets are good, but these, these were evil. And the evilest one of them was the one with red fur. They called him the King of Puppets because he w__as able to hypnotize__ a ninja just by staring at them."_

_Gaara__ fidgeted in his seat._

_Temari__ grinned. "Scared?"_

_"What? No!" __Gaara__ gave a quick look at his sister. "What does he do with the ninjas, __oniisan__?"_

_Kankuro__ gave a devilish grin. "Well… first he'll take them back to his home. Give them lots of food__ to fatten them up. Then he'll EAT THEM!"_

_Gaara__ yelped and grabbed onto __Temari's__ shirt. __Kankuro__ rolled on the floor, holding his sides, howling with laughter._

_Temari__ smack __Kankuro__ on his head. "Stop it, __Kankuro__! Now he's __gonna__ get nightmares."_

_Flashback ends._

Gaara continue to stare back into Elmo's eyes in fright. "I'm gonna die….."

* * *

Awwwww!!! what's gonna happen? what's gonna happen?! you have to continue reading to find out! sorry, but this chapter was mostly about the forgotten characters! but never fear! i promise that the next chapter will be about naruto and the gang! stay tune!!!!!

-Charlie! i love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. I only own this neat Gaara keychain I got for my bday.

I wanna thank Tsuki and Gothic Anime Lover their great support! And I'll be sure to add some of your suggestions! So here's the fifth chapter ENJOY and REVIEW!

**Chapter 5**

**Hogwarts**

"AHHHH!!!!" Sasuke screamed.

"What?! What wrong?" a concern Sakura asked.

"What the fuck!! I have freaking blond hair!" Sasuke was looking at the life size mirror in Dumbledore's room, and pulling at his (well, Draco's) hair, attempting to remove it as if it was a wig. "ARGH! I hate blond hair!" Naruto threw Sasuke a dirty look at this comment.

"Now, now, Sasuke. I think you're still a bit confused about all this... you have black hair not blon--" Kakashi stopped short of his sentence because now he was staring at the life size mirror with a hint of shock. "I have a white beard... holy crap... I'm old..."

All the ninjas gathered around the mirror to look at their reflections. Sasuke had white blond hair and a pale face that seem to be stuck because was always sneering. Naruto had messy black hair, green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. Sakura looked like a cat had suddenly died on her head because of all the frizzy hair. Rock Lee looked like the guy version of the young girl, Ginny who was standing in the room looking confused. Jiraya, after recovering from the dementor chase, peered into the mirror to find a rather grim looking man staring back at him with matted black hair. Gai had a sinister face of a Potion Master. Tsunade had a very pinched looking face of a woman who was clearly serious all the time. Kakashi kept on poking at his face, but in the mirror it showed an ancient man poking at _his_ face.

Sakura was the first to back away from the mirror. "Something is wrong... something is seriously wrong..."

"No shit," Sasuke said angryly. "I have blond hair like the dobe over there."

"Jack off, Sasuke!" Naruto cursed at him while trying to think of a really cool comeback. "Well, well, I have black hair like you! Ewwww!!!" He wasn't very successful.

"No! What's even worse it this hair that's on me!" cried Sakura. "It's like a giant frizz ball! I want my silky pink hair baccckkk. Ugh! This calls for extra conditioner."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What happened to us?"

Tsunade thought for awhile. "I think that we have come across an alternative universe. The puddle we fell into must have brought us here."

"But how come when you see each other with our own eyes, we see us. Our original self. But when we look in the mirror, we see someone else?" Sakura perked up.

"I think we are in somebody else's bodies... and the ability to see our real self is one of the effects. Like how I got to keep my kunais and shurikens."

"Cool!" Rock Lee did his nice guy pose. "That means, more chances to spread the CURRY OF LIFE!"

"NO!" the other ninjas yelled back except for Gai, who was nodding and agreeing to Rock Lee's suggestions.

"Hey, look what I found," Kakashi picked up a heavy book bounded by red ribbons on the grand table in Dumbledore's room. "This looks like a yearbook. So this must be a school or something."

Gai gave a huge gleaming smile, which scared the heck out of Ginny because in her eyes, it looked like a happy Snape. "That means we can find out exactly who's bodies we're in!"

Ginny after attempting to figure out what was wrong with her wizard pals, finally gave up, and straight up asked them, "What is going on?! What are you talking about?! What is the Curry of Life, Ron? Why are you all acting to weird? Did you get jinxed or something?" (A/N: While all the ninjas were addressing each other by 'Sasuke' or 'Naruto', it sounds like they are saying 'Harry' or 'Draco' to Ginny's and all the other wizard's ears. Understand?)

"Wait, wait, wait. Who am I?" Rock Lee asked the young red haired wizard.

"You. Are. Ron. My. Crazy. Older. Brother." Ginny spelled out.

"I'm her brother...?" his brows knitted together as he attempts to figure out what she just said. "Oh!!!" He throws his hands up in triumph. "I switch bodies with her crazy older brother! Oh!!! I get it!" (A/N: Ron's not really crazy in this fanfic. Ginny was just implying that he was acting weird at the moment. But Lee thought that he had swtiched bodies with an insane wizard.)

"Oh! Oh! Me next! Do me!" Naruto said excitedly, jumping up and down.

"You're Harry Potter, Harry. Did you forget? You're the one to turned You-Know-Who into mush when you were just a baby," Ginny said adoringly.

"Wowwie. I did all that?" Naruto said astonished.

"You're not all that great," scoffed Sasuke.

"Now hold on, Naruto, Lee. These bodies aren't ours, remember?" Kakashi reminded them. "The things that the old inhabitants did belong to them, not us. So don't do anything rash. We must act like the characters bacause we do not want to cause any alarm to the people of this world. So, your next mission is to find out whatever you can about the person's body your in, and act like them as best as you can!"

Ginny stared at Kakashi, "_What are you talking about?_"

"Ummm... not you." Jiraya excused her.

"SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Tsunade. Apparantly, Sasuke was in Dumbledore's cabinet, looking at hair dye supplies.

"What?! What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke picked up a red hair solution bottle, sniffed it, and placed it back down.

"Did you not listen to anything that Kakashi was saying?" Tsunade asked him as if he was a boy caught doing something wrong.

"I listen. I heard. I will do the mission, but I will not go around this world in freaking blond hair!" Sasuke replied angrily.

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "It's not even your body! Nobody will notice!"

"I don't care! I will not walk around in a dope colored hair!"

This was when Naruto butted in. "Hey! Stop mocking my hair color!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away from the cabinet, earning himself an evil glare from Sasuke. "Fine! If you want to play it that way, then I don't not want to walk around in teme's hair color!"

"Oh! Do you think they have some shampoo and conditioner in there?" Saskura asked them. The three ninjas continue to rummage through the cabinet until they found what they were looking for.

"Haha! No more blonde hair! Black all the way!" Sasuke held up the black hair dye. He turned to Ginny and asked, "Which way to my room?"

"Um... Slytherin has their rooms in the dungeons..." Ginny replied confused. "Didn't you know that?" But Sasuke had already barged his way out of the room and headed towards the stairs that will bring him to the dungeons.

"Alright! To our rooms!" cried Naruto. Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee all followed Ginny out of the room and towards Gryffindor's Tower with theirs arms full of hair supplies.

"Okaaay..." said an apathetic Kakashi. "While they ignore what I just told them not to do... let's look over this yearbook, and try and figure out just where the heck we are. And who we are."

* * *

Okay! That's the end of this chapter! I hoped you liked it! Don't forget to review! 


	6. Chapter 6

FINALLY! The sixth chapter! So sorry it took so long to update. I signed up for all these hard classes at my school, and I got a whole bunch of work. So it might be some time before I update again. Please bear with me! R&R!!! Thaaaaank yooooouuuuu.

Oh. I totally forgot to write about what happened to Itachi, Kisame, and Neji. So this chapter is all about them! And maybe some other people if I have time.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Neji woked to the sound of pots clanging, the clinking of glass, water sploshing to the ground, tiny plattering sounds on the ground, and this _annoying_, squeaky voice next to his ear. That. Won't. Stop. Chattering.

"Alright, altight! I'm up." Neji pulled himself up into a sitting position to rub his throbbing head. His hand stopped a centimeter away from his skull. Something was very wrong...where was his beautiful, long, silky hair?? Did his stupid ninja friends decide to shave his head for laughs? 'Man... I am so gonna killed them...' Neji threatened to himself.

"Dobby! Dobby! Are you alright, Dobby?" a high pitched squeak rung in Neji's ear.

'Dammit. That annoying voice is still here.' Neji snapped his eyes open to glare at the intruder. "SHUT Uuuupppp..." Neji had thought that is was Naruto playing a trick on him and was about to stick a kunai into his head, but instead, Neji found himself staring at a dwarf with big saucerpan sized eyes and wearing rags for clothes. The sound of kitchen utensils clinking together ceased immediately as the other house elves stop to watch where the loud scream came from. A few minutes passes as Neji looks around the unfamiliar room, wondering where the heck he is, but the stupid bump (from when he fell) on his head is clouding his thoughts. So he gave up and decided to question the ugly speciman in front of him. "What the hell are you suppose to be?"

The creature in rags spit at the ground and retorted. "A house elf! As are you!"

Confused thoughts washes through Neji's brain as he tries to compute this. "What the hell are you talking about? I am a ninja!" Neji jumps to his feet, and stands face to face to the house elf. Wait... face to face...? Neji grimanced. "Why are you so tall? I thought elves were tiny and small!"

Another elf approached Neji. She looked like she was crying her eyes out, and she, too, was wearing rags. "Poor, poor Dobby. The wizards must have played a nasty trick on Dobby. Winky told you to stay away from them. Poor, poor Dobby."

"Poor, poor Dobby." The other house elves echoes.

"Okay..." said Neji with a hint of annoyance. "What the fuck is a Dobby?"

"You're Dobby, Dobby!" said the second elf who Neji recognized as female, and goes by the name of Winky.

"Okay. My name is Neji. Pronounce it with me. Ne-ji," the young Hyuuga gestering with his hands at his name. All the house elves in the kitchen nodded their heads along with Neji, saying, "Dob-by. Dob-by."

Neji closed eyes in frustration with all the other elves imitating his movements. "..."

"So, obviously, you stupid creatures are too idiotic to understand a simple name. I give up. I don't even know why I'm talking to you guys. Heck, I don't even know where I am. Where am I anyways?" he asked Winky.

She sucked in some air, drew out a dirty napkin, and gave a loud honk into it. Neji took a step back in disgust. "You're in Hogwarts, Dobby."

"Okay. Like that helps. You know what, I think I'm going to explore this place myself. Where's the exit?"

The other house elves look at his as if he had the biggest wart in the world. "B-but you can't go out there!" said Winky.

"Well, why not?"

"It's the morning! And the nasty wizards are out there, doing their awful magic!"

"Sooo???" Neji said rolling his eyes.

"So? SO? We are not to go out there unless it's nighttime!"

"Uh huh." Neji, not caring anymore at this point, "So where's the exit to this place?"

The elves look away from his direction.

"WHERE IS THE GODDAMN EXIT?"

All the elves pointed to the large canvas hanging on the middle of a wall. "Thank you." Neji said more politely. He lifted the painting and stepped out into an empty hallway. 'Wow...this place is nice... so where the heck am I?" Neji continue to walk down the hallway, pausing now and then to admire the random paintings on the wall, until a certain canvas caught his eye.

Neji eyeballed the painting. It was a drawing of an elf who had large, drooping, batlike ears, big tennis sized eyes, a big bald head that didn't seem to fit its tiny frame of a body. And like all the other elves that he's seened, this one too had rags for clothes.

"God, it's hideious." Neji pointed out. He was about to walk away when he saw the painting move along with him. This made Neji freeze. "Hey, hey you." Neji tested the painting, and to Neji's surprise the mouth of the elf moved along with him. "Are you real? Are you stuck?" Neji questioned it. But all the elf did was mimic Neji's movements. "Dude! Stop copying me!" Neji poked at the painting, and the elf pointed back. Then it came to Neji... it wasn't a painting at all. It was a mirror. So that means...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Neji's screams echoed through the hallways into every nook and cranky in all of Hogwarts.

* * *

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Rock Lee were in their very first magical class ever: the History of Magic. And man, was it boring. The four ninjas were giving their new mission a test run, to see if anybody notices that the wizards that they see, were acting differently. And so far, it hasn't been very successful. Instead of paying attention to the teacher, in this case Professor Flink, all the students were staring at the four ninjas. Who were sitting together. Like they've been best friends forever. Which is not very uncommon back in Konaha, but come on! Think of who the ninjas had switched with! That's right. Why is Draco Malfoy being all buddy-buddy with Harry Potter? The question that passed through every single wizard in that room at that time was: Have they lost it? Then again, it could also be the fact that Harry now has blond hair, and Draco has black hair. 

"Phhssttt..." Naruto whispered into Sakura's ear. "Do you think we blew it?"

"No! Of course not!" Rock Lee annouced, causing half the class to jolt and pretend they weren't staring at the four ninjas. "If we shall fail, I will do 100 laps around this school!"

Sakura ignored Rock Lee's outburst. "Of course we didn't blow it."

"Then why is everybody staring at us?" Naruto whispered back.

"Um. Maybe from the fact that you two dyed your hair the opposite colors?" Sakura pointed out. It was the middle of the school year and the Gryfinndors were having their class shared with the Slytherins. Naruto ran his fingers through Harry's now spiky blond hair, while Sasuke was pulling on Malfoy's dark raven hair, trying to make it grow longer, faster. And together the four ninjas sat together at their own table, isolated from the rest of the class. Until one brave soul decided to go over to the ninja's table for some answers.

"Um. What's going on, Harry?" a young Gryfinndor asked.

"Nothing! Everything's fine!" Nruto answered in his best cheerful voice, trying his best to act out this Harry character. "Now, who the heck are you?"

"Seamus Finnigan, Harry. Your roommate." the young Seamus raised an eyebrow.

"Ohhhh!!!! Oh yeah!!! Yeahhhh..." Naruto trailed on.

Seamus rolled his eyes and walked away, just as another student approached them. This time, it was a pug-faced little girl who looked at Naruto, Sakura, and Rock Lee in disgust.

"Hello Malfoy, dearest." she said indearingly at Sasuke. "Why are you sitting with these _rejects_?" She spat the last part out, and wrinkled her nose as if she smelt something bad.

Sakura jumped out her seat, ready to jump at the girl, but was hold down by Rock Lee and Naruto at either side of her. "Who are you calling a reject?! Huh, punk?! You wanna get your ass creamed and buttered?"

Rock Lee pulled down on Sakura's arm, trying to make her sit down again. "Calm down, Sakura-chan. People are watching," he whispered frantically into her ear. And sure enough, nobody was paying attention to the teacher anymore (who was still reciting his lecture, immune to the choas going around him). Everybody was staring at the stand off between the class brainic and the pug-faced girl.

"Oh shut up Mud-blood." she flicked her hair, and turned her back to Sakura, making Sakura angrier. Naruto and Rock Lee took this chance to pull Sakura down into a sitting position again. The pug-face girl faced Sasuke and said in her sweetest, most loving voice, "Come, Malfoy. Let's go back to my table."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Oh god. Not another fan girl already. "Why?" he asked in his monotoned voice.

"Because I want you too." she whined.

Sakura smirked. _Ha! Take that, you stupid Slytherin! Sasuke is not that easily fazed! Bitchhhhh!!! _"He doesn't want to be with you, whatever-your-name is."

"Oh yeah? Like he wants to be with you? And my name is Pansy, you idiot."

"Well, he's sitting here isn't he?"

Pansy glared at Sakura, and turned back to Sasuke. "Are you gonna come with me or not?"

"No, I'm gonna stay here," he told her.

"Fine!" Pansy said with a huff. "Then I'm going to sit here too!" She slid down into Sasuke lap, making Sasuke turn beet red, and Naruto howl with laughter. Sakura looked like she was gonna murder someone. And Rock Lee, was well... Rock Lee.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! You should have seen the look on your face!" Naruto said in between laughs. Pointing at Sasuke horrified look. Thoughts going through Sasuke head: A girl DARES sit in MY lap!! ME???

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!?!?" screamed Sakura.

"Well, what does it look like? I'm bonding with my boyfriend," Pansy said with a smirk while wrapping an arm around Sasuke's neck and giving him a peck on the cheek. "Why? Jealous?"

* * *

Yeahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! x Exciting yes? I've been dying to write this scene down, and now it's down! Yayyyy!!!! Sorry, Itachi fans, you gotta wait a tad bit longer, cause I need to go now! Stay tune!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!! REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. Chapter 7

YEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeee!! i'm getting fastest! lol, not really, been going out a lot and not hanging in front of the computer enough. hahaha. also reading the manga B.O.D.Y., it's GOOOOODDDDDD. rofl. anyways enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Konoha**

"Ok. We've been here for a total of three days and all we managed to find out is our names, where we're at, and that these ninja people's food are good." Harry said as he slurped up the remaining ramen from his bowl.

"Hey, don't forget about these things on my chest," Nerville pointed out.

"Ok. I think we've already established the fact that you have been given a large chest. So can you please shut up about them?" Hermione said in a strained voice, jealous by the fact that Nerville, a guy, gets to be in woman's body with nice curves, while she's stuck in well, Sakura's body.

Harry signal the vender for another bowl of ramen. "So, now we just need to figure out how to get out of these bodies and back into our own."

"Oh! We came out from the puddle right? I mean, that we ended in a puddle when we first came here, so maybe that had something to with it?" Nerville gave his opinion.

"You idiot," Malfoy retorted. "Just because we transported to a stupid puddle doesn't mean it has anything to do with it." He ran his hair through his, or Sasuke's, freshly dyed blonde hair.

Nerville bowed down his head.

"Hey! Shut up you!" Sirius said before whacking Malfoy on the head. Malfoy shot Sirius a nasty look before letting out a stream of swear words.

"Well, I for one think that's an excellent idea, Nerville." Harry gave him an encouraging look that set his spirits soaring again. "And don't forget, you're this village's headmaster, so you can banish Malfoy for all we care."

"Harry, no!" Hermione shook her head in disapproval. "I think we should all stick together."

"Yeah, listen to the Mudblood." Malfoy sneered. Hermione ignored his comment.

"Too bad we don't have our wands. Stupid ninjas took it all. I should've curse them all when I had the chance." Sirius grinned.

"But hey! I've always wanted to be a ninja!" Harry said excitedly. "With their cool weapons and stuff."

The other wizards, except Hermione who heard of ninjas from watching Cartoon Network, gave Harry a weird look.

"You know... ninjas...oh nevermind."

There was a puff of smoke as the ninja from before appeared. "Yo." Shikamaru said.The wizards tried to give their most believable smile, which sort of creeped Shikamaru out, but he shrugged it off.

"Um... what's up with your hair?" Shikamaru pointed out as he looked from the top of Harry's head to Malfoy's.

"Uhh... oh you know. I get bored for time to time, so I decided to dye it. Anyways, black is wayyyy to gloomy for this type of guy." Malfoy waved the question away. "And you have to agree, blonde is a much better color on me."

Shikamaru gave the other wizards a you've-got-to-be-kidding-me-sort-of look. Harry shrugged and said, "Hey, he started it." As he ran his fingers into his, also Naruto's, fresh black hair. He dyed it the same day Malfoy was doing Sasuke's hair.

"O...kay... Anyways, Tsunade, you're wanted back at your office. And the rest of you guys follow me. I got some info on Orochimaru that you do not want to miss." And just like that, two more ninjas appeared at Shikamaru's side, each grabbing onto one of Nerville's arm, and dragging the screaming, kicking wizard back to Tsunade's office. And all that commotion the wizards wondered, _Who the hell is Orochinaru?_ "Come." Shikamaru motioned for them to follow as he walked down the road towards a shady looking house that leds to the underground parts of Konoha. "You guys have any idea what's happening to Tsunade? I've never seen her like this before. Usually, she's all about throwing people into walls, yelling, and hitting." Shikamaru said. The wizards avoided Shikamaru's eyes and pretended to focus on the flowers lining the gate. "She's uh... PMSing?" Malfoy offered. Harry and them rolled their eyes.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence, Shikamaru announced, "Okay, we're here." They stood in the middle of a large, empty room that smelt like rotton vegetables. The only source of light came from the single dimly, lighted lightbulb above their heads. Harry had to squint in order to make out Shikamaru's figure. "And where exactly are we?"

"Yeah, why'd you bring us to this foul smelling place anyways?" Malfoy said as he pinched his nose to keep from breathing in the smell.

"Oh. You'll see."

Harry thought he saw Shikamaru give a small signal in the darkness, but he couldn't really make it out. Then out of nowhere, more ninjas shot out from the darkness and covered the wizard's head with bags and bind them with rope.

"Hey! Hey! Lemme go, you stupid son of a b--" Harry heard Malfoy scream before he was gased and gagged. "Why are you doing this? I thought you were our friend!" Harry shouted. In response, Harry got a low, slow chuckle coming from Shikamaru. Then he heard the oh so familiar _puff_ sound that ninjas make.

"I can't believe you guys had gotten yourselves captured so easily." came the only voice that would make Harry's blood boil in anger and fear.

"V-Voldemort?" Harry stuttered. There was a pause of confusion before Harry felt someone (Voldemort?), kick him in his gut.

"No, you idiot! Orochimaru! I am Orochimaru!" He spelled out for Harry. Harry gave a questioning glance. _Why the hell is he_ _giving me a fake name for?_ "I know your stupid name already, Voldemort. There's no need to give me a fake one."

Orochimaru blinked twice, unable to speak. So one of his followers spoke for him, "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

"Do you know who the fuck you just tied up?" Harry shot back, earning him another kick in the stomach.

There was a whirlwind of swear words being shot back and forth between Orochimaru's follower and Harry, sort of like a very intense ping pong match, until Orochimaru just couldn't take anymore and shouted, "ENOUGH!" It was soon followed by a very thick silence. Orochimaru cleared his throat. "I do not want my next apprentice to be confused about my plans for him by being brutally swore at. I want Sasuke to be clean and pure."

Harry almost choke on his own saliva when he heard that part. _Clean and pure? God, he sounds like a pervy, old man._

Orochimaru continued, "Now Sasuke, isn't your wish is that you will finally be able to defeat your brother? The brother that destroyed your clan? Your family? If you join me, I can--"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa. Sasuke? You mean Malfoy?"

"Uh... yes I mean you." (A/N: Remember how the vortex thing changed what people hear coming out of their mouths? So this is what Orochimaru heard: "Sasuke? You mean me?" Yeahhhh it's all very confusing, but you'll get used to it. ;D)

"And Brother? I don't have a brother. And you're the one who killed my family, remember?" Harry interrupted. "I think you need to get your brain scanned for any brain damage. 'Cause I am never gonna join you! Oh and dude, I think you're talking about Malfoy 'cause he's this Sasuke guy you're talking about not me."

Orochimaru's eye twitched. He reached out in fury and pulled the bag off of Harry's face, revealing a rather red boy with blue eyes. "You're not Sasuke!" He whipped the bag down on the ground.

"No, freaking duh."

"You're that fox child. Why the hell did you dye your hair black?!"

"Cause I think black is sexier! That's why! And why are you all obsess with Malfoy all of a sudden? I thought you wanted me!!" Harry shouted. _Ugh. That last part made me sound a bit queer._ "I meant as you wanting me, so you can kill me!"

"Now why on earth would I want to do that?" Orochimaru asked while signaling his followers to pick up the snoring Malfoy, and jamming him into a small barrel. "I want to train Sasuke so he will become strong enough to crush this puny world of yours! Unlike that worthless Kabuto, brandishing around his stupid stick, muttering foreign languages. I think he's gone a bit crazy. Oh well, now that I have Sasuke, I need nothing else. Say goodbye to him, for this might be the last time you see him in this form."

_Yeah, snoring like a grizzly bear._ "Whatever."

Orochimaru stopped in mid-ninja stance (like you know when they jump and then their gone and stuff? yeahhhhh). "You don't care?"

"Why should I? It's just Malfoy."

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. _Huh. I like this kid. Nobody has talked back to me in such a long time. And he does have the Nine Tailed Fox in him. That could come in handy. _"I've changed my mind."

"Okay."

"I'm taking you with us."

"WHAT??" came the protest of Harry and the five ninja people from those episodes iin which their names has totally slipped the author's mind because, let's face it, they weren't very important. To the author.

"Yes." Orochimaru hissed. "These two will make perfect shells for me. Let's go."

The remaining ninjas did their cool hand signs and made another barrel appeared in which they stuffed the struggling Harry into. "Stop it! I'm clausticphobic!" "Oh shut up and get in, you whiny little brat."

A few hours later Hermione and Sirius woke up to find Harry and Malfoy missing.

* * *

Yeaaahhhh... and that's all for today! To be honest, I don't like writing about Harry and his lot as much as I like writing about Naruto. They just aren't as... interesting. But I try! So please review! I shall talk about muffins next time Orochimaru appears as requested by Gothic Anime Lover!! yeahhhhhhh REVIEW!! I don't get as much anymore... starts to tear up... damn split personalities.


	8. Chapter 8

i am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update! but it's sooo freaking HOT! damn global warming. i've been swimming so maybe that's why i've been busy... i don't really know these days... since it is the summer now and i'm on vacation, i'll get a better chance of catching up and updating on fanfiction!

oh! and just a warning. although this story is rated T. this chapter does contain profanity and may not be well suited for the younger ages. thank you.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Hogwarts**

There was an eerily silence as Sakura and Pansy tried to glare down each other. And although the other students couldn't see it, but there were sparks flying between their eyes. Naruto was gasping for air after his fit of laughter and Sasuke look quite green. And Rock Lee was well, just Rock Lee.

The silence was finally broken by the high pitched scream that echoed the hallways.

"Whoa. What was that?" Naruto asked, still red in the cheeks. "It sounded like a sonic boom."

"Whatever." Sasuke said grumbled, standing up abruptly, causing Pansy to slide to the ground. "Let's go check it out."

"Yeah, anything to get anyway from here," Sakura said hotly. And just like that, the young ninjas walked out of the room in pursuit of the owner of the high pitched scream. Sakura lead the team, walking down the hallway in fury, still muttering about the damn Pansy girl touching her Sasuke. Sasuke followed jointly, shuddering and trying to rub the goosebumps that had appeared on his arm away. Naruto was scibbling like a mad man in his journal, recording everything that had happen to Sasuke. And Rock Lee walked merrily down the hallway after them.

From the corner of the hallway, a faint mumbling could be heard from something that must have been same. At first, the ninjas did not acknowlegded its presense, until Rock Lee stopped walking. "Hey, what's that noise?"

Naruto stopped writing and looked up, with his ears perked open. "Hear what? I don't hear anything."

"Shhhh," Rock Lee held up a finger to his lips. "I think it's over there..." Rock Lee did one of his cool ninja jump move and weaved around the corner. The other three ninjas heard a "AHA! GOTCHA!" and a tiny scream (they guessed it was from the victim of Lee's gigantic bear grips), and what seemed like a stream of profanity coming from one of them. The ninjas exchanged some confused looks before running over to aid Lee.

"Look what I just caught!!" Rock Lee shouted out in trimuph. "It's a little wood elf! Oh, Gai-sensei would be so proud of me at this moment!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stared at the little creature stuck in Lee's unbreakable headlock. It looked... well... gross. It was wearing old rags as clothings and smelt like it hasn't taken a bath since the day it was born.

"LEMME GO!" it screamed out in protest. "GET ME THE FUCK DOWN FROM HERE!" It struggled some more, shaking its head from side to side, making his big bat-like ears flopped over his face.

"Hey, doesn't that tone sound familiar to you guys?" Sakura questioned. "Also... there's something about it's facial expression... doesn't it appear to be a bit fuzzy around its head. Is that normal?"

The elf slowed down its thrashing and tried to peer upwards at the four students before him, all the while muttering. "I swear on my mother's grave, the minute I get down here I'm gonna tear the skin off your fucking face... Naruto? Sasuke and Sakura? What the fuck are you doing here? And let me the fuck go already!"

The three ninjas, excluding Lee who was still carrying the elf, jumped back, hands at the ready. Sasuke, who was the first to get his balls together asked the question that was in all their minds. "Who the bugger are you? How do you know our real names?"

Naruto bend down to look at the creatures face. It took him a while for the fuzziness around Neji to clear up, but Naruto finally came out with an answer. "Oh my fucking god, that's Neji."

This response earned a bunch of gasps and cries from the various ninjas around him. Sakura clasped her mouth and uttered, "He's... he's... hidieous." Neji threw a dark glare at her.

"This... is... Neji-san?" Rock asked, raising the elf higher up to the air to get a better view of it. And it was Neji that he saw. Although it was very chibi like, seeing as he has to fit the elf's tiny figure.

"Let me the fuck down already!" Neji screamed back at him. Rock Lee placed Neji down carefully on the ground. Neji threw Lee one of his hatefilled looks before bowing over to brush away dirt that had collected in his rags. Which is like, the whole thing, so why bother.

"Hehehehee. Hey, you guys. It's kind of cute. Let's keep it." Naruto giggled, while reaching out to poke Neji's face. Neji saw this and duck below Naruto's reach. Then went into a sweep attack with his thin legs. That sent Neji howling and clutching at his leg, and Naruto peering down at him. "Did he just try to attack me?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke blinked, unable to process what the hell had just happened, juat gave Naruto a faint nod of his head. Neji obviously tried to attack Naruto by sweeping him off his feet. But it seems that the great Neji couldn't even get Naruto to budge or wobble a bit.

Neji tried again to attack Naruto, by doing a hi jump kick. But he didn't even reach NAruto's waist before falling back down again."Damn body!" Neji grumbled, while rubbing his head. Sasuke stiffled a laugh. The great Neji reduced to a pint sized body, and couldn't even lay a punch on the number one knuckle headed ninja. This was just too great of a pleasure for Sasuke.

"Can somebody please tell me, just where the heck we are?" Neji asked.

Rock Lee raised his hand while jumping up and down. "Oh! Oh! I know! Pick me!"

The ninjas looked at Rock Lee, waiting for an answer. But Lee just continued jumping in place, pointing at himself. Neji's eyes narrowed, and one of them twitched annoyingly. "O...kay. Lee. Go."

"We are in a place called Hogwarts!" Lee replied happily. "It a place where wizards and witches and some mortals that have magical powers go to study and learn."

"I see." Neji said. "And why exactly am I in an elf's body while you guys get to strut around in a normal one? Better yet, how the hell did we get inside these bodies anyways?"

Again, all the other ninjas stayed silent while Rock Lee jumped up and down with his hand raised.

"Uhhh..."

"Oh! Pick me! Pick me! I know!!" Rock Lee said, waving his hand energetically. Neji's eye twitched a bit more. "Lee...?"

Rock Lee cleared his throat and assumed a mature posture. "You see, as according to our Great Gai-sensei and our other senseis, we seem to have fallen into another dimension; and in the process taking control of one's host. Although we are inside of them, their physical appearance will not change. Also we seem to have adopted the ability to be able to see each other for who we truly are. As for why you are in an elf's body, we have not one clue."

"Dammit! I don't want to stay in this body!" Neji cried out in frustration.

"I don't know..." Naruto mused. "I think it quite matches your personality."

Neji's eye twitched once more before going all out on Naruto. Blasting him with all the foul dirty words he know.

* * *

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, then let it dropped again before finally forcing them awake to look at his surroundings. Itachi sat up a bit too fast and ended up hitting his head on the ceiling. He cursed and rubbed the bump as he swerved his head around the small chamber of a room. There were dead animals hanging from the ceiling, what looked like a cooking pot in the fireplace, and various items scattered throughout the place. Apparently Itachi was laying on a bed at the time. As he swung his legs over to one side, the bed creaked and groan. _Where the hell am--_ Itachi never got to finish his thought as his eyes laid ontop his trustee old friend, Kisame, crawled up in the corner of the room, drooling all over what looked like his makeshift bed.

Itachi got up to his feet, and his bed gave a sigh of relief once he did. He tried to make his way across the room to Kisame without bumping into things, but it wasn't very sucessful. _God, this place is so cramped. _Itachi thought as he sucked in his stomach before making his way through a table and chair._ Was I always this big?_ Itachi grabbed at his stomach fat that was spilling out from his pants. _So fat?_

He finally reached Kisame, making the most minimal damage as possible, and nudge Kisame's shoulder. "Phssssttt, Kisame." Itachi whispered. "Kisaaameee."

"Mmmm... yeahh baby... I would like some..." Kisame mumbled in his sleep. Itachi nearly gagged on Kisame's face. Kisame was known for sleeptalking and dreaming up the weirdest thoughts possible. Let's face it, after having to follow the handsome Itachi's wake everday for the past couple of years, and letting him get all the girls, what man wouldn't get horny and desperate?

"Kisame!" Itachi nudged harder. In response to this, Itachi's face met the backside of Kisame's hand, as Kisame rolled over away from Itachi, grumbling, "No okasan... lemme sleep some more..."

Itachi, red-faced and humiliated, couldn't take it anymore and reached down for the sheets underneath Kisame and pulled it out. Kisame jolted awake and fell to the floor. After his eyes refocused, he found himself staring up the nose of a very ticked off Itachi. "Um...ohayo, Itachi?"

Itachi growled and walked away towards the window. "Get up, Kisame."

Kisame rolled over to his stomach before getting up. "Hey, where are we?" He asked after taking a good look at the surroundings.

Itachi replied with a very subtle answer. "I don't know. I think that that Hyuuga boy friend of my dear brother, Sasuke, has set up a trap for us, and we had fallen for it." (A/N: Remember how they had followed Neji into the puddle?)

Kisame nodded confusingly. "But where _are_ we exactly?"

Itachi went back to staring out of the small window. "Now that _is_ the question..." On the top of the hill stood a huge building that looked like several towers built into one. It was big and black with a huge lake to its side and a sinister looking forest to the other. Sound familiar...?


	9. READ THIS

UMMMMM. TO MY READERS: I AM NO LONGER ON THIS SITE. I HAVE DECIDED TO GIVE AWAY MY STORIES TO WHOEVER WANTS THEM. YOU MAY CONTINUE THEM HOWEVER YOU WISH TO (REWRITE THEM IF YOU WANT!), UNLESS YOU WANT, LIKE, THIS, UMM, THIS STORY LINE I HAVE WRITTEN OUT WHEN I WAS STILL WORKING ON THEM. IT'S PRETTY THOROUGH, LIKE I HAD EVERYTHING PLANNED, EVEN THE ENDING, SO LIKE... IF YOU DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE IT HOWEVER YOU WANT, I WILL BE HAPPY TO SEND YOU THE MANUSCRIPT!

SO ALL MY STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION. PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU'RE INTERESTED IN ADOPTING A STORY.


End file.
